monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Arabella Shadowblood
Arabella Viessa Shadowblood is the daughter of the British vampires, Aelfric and Carmella Shadowblood. She is the heiress of Shadowblood Graphics and currently attends Monster High School. She previously attended Cunoştinţe Academy, before deciding to transfer where her boyfriend, Alessio Nikolay, and cousin Xandria Heartblood attended. Though her actual age is unknown, Arabella was probably changed around the time as her cousin Xandria, so age 17. Biography Personality & Traits Reworking will update eventually :) *Arabella, despite her upbringing, has a strong work ethic, meaning she works for what she wants. **Because of this she often puts others before herself (which was one reason why Alessio fell for her xD) *With her upbringing, Arabella was taught not to take things for granted - which honestly some of the popular girls at her school do. **She's often thought of being spoiled due to her father's job and how much he spoils her - but she's not. *Furiously hates stereotyping and tries to fight against them. Appearance Arabella has long silver-white hair with cyan blue eyes and a greyish-white skin tone. She wears Victorian-style clothing in shades of purple. When in her bat form, Arabella is a white bat with cyan blue eyes. Powers & Abilities Powers Arabella possesses the standard abilities and characteristics of a vampire. * Vampire physiology: Arabella's vampire physiology grants him several abilities. ** Bat transformation: She can change into a bat at will. It's unknown how she gained it and she doesn't reveal how. *** Bat physiology: When transformed, her bat physiology grants her several abilities. **** Flight: In her bat transformation, Arabella is able to achieve flight. **** Aerial Adaptation: She is able to adapt to high altitude environments. **** Echolocation: She can determine the location of objects in the environment by use of reflected sound waves. ** Levitation: She can levitate at a small height. ** Hanging from surfaces: Arabella can hang from any ceiling, no matter what material. * Semi-Immortality: Unless injured to the point she can't recover, Andrei can continue living. Skillset * Drawing: Through her Creative Drawing classes, and also before attending school, Arabella is rather skilled at drawing. Now, she's nowhere near Clarity Beauchêne's level but is still pretty good. History Arabella was born and raised in Londoom, UK. She was raised mostly by her mother as her father was busy with his business and rarely spent time with her, but he tried. Relationships Family Aelfric Shadowblood Arabella has a steady and good relationship with her father. Even though her father is very busy as a wealthy businessman, he still makes sure he has time for her. Arabella loves her father but doesn't enjoy much of the spoiling he does to her. She knows it's his way of trying to be there when he wasn't there much during her childhood and accepts it. Carmella Shadowblood Arabella has a very close relationship with her mother and loves her dearly. To her, Carmella is strong and brave. Given the hard life Carmella and her sister had growing up, Arabella found her brave and strong never giving up until her happiness came. Xandria Heartblood Xandria is Arabella's cousin. They get along rather well, but seeing as for the past couple of years, they'd been living in different parts of the world and in different time zones, communication is hard. But, with Arabella transferring to Monster High, the cousins hope to rekindle their cousinship and become closer. Katherine and Dante Heartblood Dante and Katherine Heartblood are Xandria's parents, Arabella's Uncle and Aunt. Arabella is related to them through Carmella, as Katherine is her younger twin sister. Arabella is close to her aunt and uncle since the Heartbloods and Shadowbloods remained close during the girls' childhood. Between the girls' tween and teen years, Dante and his family moved back to the Boonited States of America where his family was from and where his company was. The two families still kept in contact and visited during holiday breaks and summer vacations. When Arabella transfers to Monster High, she will be staying with them as her parents are going to continue living in Londoom. Grandparents Arabella doesn't know much about either set of grandparents, besides Grandmother Shadowblood. Her mother's and aunt's parents passed away when Carmella and Katherine were young, or as she was told. As for her father's side, the only one still alive and kicking is her grandmother, Charlotte. Her paternal grandfather left Charlotte and Aelfric when the latter was a few months old. Charlotte Shadowblood Arabella has a close relationship with her paternal grandmother and loves her dearly. Charlotte, despite her age, is currently traveling around the world, and always sends things back to her family. She adores Carmella and very much likes how she's helped her son, especially showing him different stereotypes of the monsters and the "ranks" within Londoom (according to Charlotte Carmella changed Aelfric for the better). Charlotte honestly does not care that Carmella was poor. Friends Andrei Vasile Through her boyfriend, Arabella met his best friend Andrei. Instantly the two became good friends and despite what other students say, neither possesses any romantic attraction to each other. They see each other as siblings, nothing more. Heck, Arabella was the first monster Andrei called after meeting Clarity and thinking he might have a crush on her. Clarity Beauchêne Arabella met Clarity through their boyfriends. Right away, Arabella could see how Clarity attracted Andrei. She also learned a bit of her page (just so Arabella wouldn't say something on accident that could offend Clarity). Arabella was able to show Clarity she was someone she could trust and have as a friend. Romance Boyfriend - Alessio Nikolay Arabella is in a relationship with Russian Vampire, Alessio Nikolay. (More Coming Soon) Enemies Arabella has no known enemies at this time. Pet Puppy - Longshadow Arabella owns a vampiric puppy named Longshadow (affectionally called "Shadow") who she got as a gift form her father. Upon her transferring to Monster High, her parents sent her puppy over to her (all ok with her Uncle and Aunt who she is staying with). Due to the rules of Cunoştinţe Academy, Arabella wasn't allowed to bring Longshadow with her, forcing her to leave him behind. Longshadow takes the appearance of a pure black German Shepherd but with red eyes. Trivia * Her full name is Arabella Viessa Shadowblood. ** Though the name Arabella is of Latin origin, there are traces of the first "Arabella" being from Scotland, the granddaughter of the Scottish king William the Lion. ** Viessa is a name meaning "Child of the Night"; which fits since she is a vampire. *** The name is a variation of the name "Vanessa". ** Her surname, Shadowblood, is a made-up name fusing "Shadow" and "Blood" together. *** Her former surname, "Nydaleveth", the meaning is unknown as it was chosen through a name Generator. * Though her bat form is white, she is not an albino. * Arabella speaks with a heavy British accent. Notes * The art and character - previously known as Clarinelle - was created by LanaTiara for the German Monster High Club in 2012 ** Shadows acquired the usage rights for the art, aka adopted the design on February 10th, 2019 Gallery Arabella Shadowblood.png|Arabella, art by LanaTiara shadow_art.png|Arabella by Rosie Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Females